Truth, Tooth, and Telepathy
by Swift-Star9
Summary: Rin takes Yukio to the dentist after he cracks a tooth. Anime continuity.


_Title_ : Truth, Tooth, and Telepathy  
 _Written_ : May 16 2018  
 _Characters_ : Yukio Okumura, Rin Okumura.  
 _Summary_ : Rin takes Yukio to the dentist after he cracks a tooth. Anime continuity.  
 _Notes_ : This has got to be one of the weirdest things I've ever written. Inspired by an incident back in December when… well, dentists told me for years that my baby tooth would fall out eventually. It didn't. It cracked at the youthful age of twenty-fucking-three. On the plus side, hostility is a great motivator for writing.

* * *

Yukio tapped his foot irritably in the bright fluorescent-lit dentist office. This was stupid.

He couldn't have inherited simply, oh no. He had to have the more useless mix of demon and human traits, like fangs that damaged his human teeth. He'd been enjoying the nice meal that Rin had prepared. He was happily chewing the grilled steak when he'd heard a snap in his mouth followed by a distinct sense of discomfort and sharp pain.

"I hate this," he'd grumbled as Rin insisted on dragging him out of the dorm room to the office.

"Shut up" was Rin's simple reply. He was now reading his phone next to him. Yukio found himself somewhat surprised by how his brother so quickly called the dentist and pushed them to make a same day appointment. Somewhere along the line, Rin had begun to learn responsibility. He allowed himself a small smile at that, although his mood was still dampened by the circumstance that'd brought them here.

It wasn't like Yukio thought the True Cross Academy medical establishment was unqualified. Due to the sheer number of demon-blooded exorcists in the Order, they were very used to patients with complex needs. Part of him still didn't want to acknowledge that he had a need for those services. Unlike Rin, he kept his tail hidden away from view. But the people he'd known over the years noticed the changes he couldn't hide: the ears, the claws and the stupid teeth. Between that and his recent unfortunate treason, they were distrusting and fearful. He couldn't blame them. He would have reacted the same way when he was human.

He crossed his arms even tighter, even more looking like ball of resentment.

Given his recent iffy history of attending medical checkups, he was used to having an escort. Although it wasn't like the Order could enforce it. With the Grigori and Egin missing and dead respectively, that left Arthur as the effective leader of the Order. As much as Arthur would be happy to arrest every demon-blooded exorcist who so much as jaywalked, there were only so many hours in the day.

He winced as he accidentally bumped the damaged tooth. Dammit… He didn't let his expression change, not wanting to show pain to the world, especially Rin. He didn't need him fussing over him. Rin wanted to talk about everything now, as if years of distance could be resolved in one week.

Yukio's thoughts turned to the last seven years. The number seemed so long, outstripped by the memories to the point at which he couldn't remember not being on this path. Seven years. That was how long he had trained to be an exorcist. He'd labored hard under the hope that he could be the one to protect Rin from the monsters that only he could see. But all that hard work and determination had been rendered meaningless in six months.

He looked at his hand, still discolored from when his demonic powers began to return. Patchwork inheritance. For whatever reason, fate or God, Rin had been gifted with strong regeneration, while his own was inconsistent to say the least. Just like how Rin's mind was stronger. After all, Satan hadn't possessed Rin.

The memory of the alien presence in his head made him unconsciously clench his jaw. He never wanted that to happen again. He'd been crushed under the weight of his own buried emotions. He followed Rin's voice to escape, but what if it happened again? He knew that if a demon possesses someone and they don't change after exorcism, they could be possessed again. What if-

"It won't happen."

Yukio turned to see Rin looking at him. Immediately he realized that he'd accidentally broadcast his thoughts.

"I know you don't think you've changed, but you have," said Rin, putting his hand on Yukio's shoulder in a show of reassurance.

"How can you be sure?" he asked, muffled by his attempt to avoid bumping the injured area.

"Well… for one thing, you wouldn't have let me drag you here before."

Yukio mulled it over and sheepishly nodded. Just a few weeks ago accepting Rin's help was not an option. He needed to prove himself, to the world, to Shiro's memory. He had to be the perfect exorcist. And then, for a brief moment, he was. He had the title, the status and a mission. But it'd been snatched away in a heartbeat. He was forced to reset his view of himself. He now knew there was no way it could've lasted because he was flawed. Even his physiology reflected how screwed up he was, the ideal match to his conflicted mind.

An aging nurse called his name by the propped open door. He began to move, noticing Rin following him. He was miffed at how much of a busybody Rin was, but he didn't have the energy to push Rin away.

The exam took no time at all. He guessed from the frown on the dentist's face that the mangled tooth was obvious. He barely listened as she talked through long-term solutions. He already knew it'd need some form of replacement or the fang could damage the soft tissue. He would have to come back so they could take new scans. Right now, he didn't care. It hurt and he just wanted the damn thing out.

Finally they brought out the clipboard with paperwork. He quickly signed the affirmation and consent to the procedure, which the assistant took and the dentist left.

"Hey," Rin spoke up. "Let me know if you want me to hold your hand."

Insulted, Yukio gave Rin a withering look. He focused his thoughts to send a clear message.

 _I'm not a kid._

"I didn't say you were, I'm just- look, I'm here for you, got it?!"

Yukio didn't bother to acknowledge Rin, choosing to stare at the gray industrial ceiling instead. He mentally pushed his thoughts downwards, wondering if that could conceal them.

Eventually the dentist and her assistant returned. He ignored them as they assembled their tools, occupying his mind with trying to figure out how his and Rin's telepathic connection worked. Rin had always heard demons clearly. Take Kuro. To him, he could only hear Kuro's voice after his power awakened, but Kuro sounded muffled as if underwater compared to a regular voice. Did Rin hear Kuro clearly?

He opened his eyes a little to see what the dentist was doing. An anesthetic needle was hovering over his head, green marker on the side appearing larger as if in forced perspective. The clear liquid sloshed.

Now, Yukio wasn't afraid of needles, not anymore. He was trained in the Doctor meister and had the certification. He understood medical needles, he had used them many times, and he had no reason to be afraid of a simple little…

He was shaking.

Shit.

 _Niisan_ , he thought. Immediately he felt Rin's hand wrap around his. "I'm here," said Rin.

His shaking slowed and the area in his mouth went numb. The pain dimmed, although he felt a throb. The dentist incrementally extracted the fragments of the broken tooth. As one piece was lifted, stabbing pain shot through the area and Yukio reflexively squeezed Rin's hand.

"Ow!"

 _Sorry!_

"Don't crush my hand! FYI, you also have super-strength now."

 _I know…_

"We'll try to be more careful," apologized the assistant, entirely unaware of the other conversation taking place.

The rest of the broken tooth was removed without incident. The dentist maneuvered a thick pad of gauze into place.

"Do not bite hard," she insisted. "The tooth above is sharp enough to puncture the gauze. If it does, you'll need to come back."

Yukio nodded as held the surrounding cotton in place. He did not want to entertain the possibility of having to return here. He glanced at the tooth fragments getting swept up for disposal. Evidently it'd been pulverized. A worrying thought struck on him: what if that wasn't the only mismatched piece inside him? What if something worse was affected and he didn't even know it? Would his body tear itself apart, divided between human and demon? Unsettled, he got up from the chair a little too fast and suddenly felt light-headed. Before he could stumble, his brother was at his side, keeping him steady.

"You don't need to fuss so much," said Yukio. Despite his irritable words, his tone was worried and tentative. He attempted to balance himself, holding on to Rin's shoulder.

"Then stop trying to rush. Take things slower," replied Rin. "And stop talking, it's probably making things worse."

Yukio rolled his eyes as he opened the door into the lobby. _It doesn't, it was just annoying to talk. Mother hen._

"I heard that!" squawked Rin, startling the people in the waiting room. Amused, Yukio smirked at him as if to say "see what I mean".

"Youuuuu-"

"What? I don't understand, I haven't said a word," said Yukio with the expression that older siblings around the world have identified as the "I am the younger sibling, of course I've done nothing wrong" look.

Rin threw his hands up in the air, making unintelligible frustrated noises.

"Please, pardon my brother, everyone," Yukio said to the room of patients, ignoring how ridiculous he looked and sounded with the thick pad of gauze in his mouth. He gently steered a still-babbling Rin towards the door. As soon as they were out the door, Yukio heard a clear, definitely not-spoken word.

 _"Jerk."  
_

Yukio turned towards Rin, flashing a smug smile. " _I know."_

The truth was, he didn't have any way of predicting what would happen in the future. The new reality he lived in was unfamiliar territory, with a different host of fears and worries. But he didn't face them alone. He had Rin at his side, and he knew that Father was somehow still with them even now. They'd make it through. Perhaps one day he might learn to be unafraid of the world. One day, he might be okay with living as himself. One day, he might even be able to have the courage to be open with his emotions instead of hiding his true feelings in snark and an ill sense of humor.

Until then, he'd follow Rin's advice and take it slow.

He'd rushed to become an exorcist in seven years. He could take his time now.


End file.
